


Present for Luc

by TheGayNerdGod



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: ASSGDFGDKSGL, LUC WHY, M/M, Oh My God, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tooth Rotting Fluff, anyways amon is tired, he won't admit it, kaneki makes him sleep, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 15:18:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4751180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGayNerdGod/pseuds/TheGayNerdGod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i got some inspiration</p>
            </blockquote>





	Present for Luc

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Itherael](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itherael/gifts).



Amon was tired. Dead tired. It was obvious in the way he was slightly slumped over with his eyes not looking directly at Kaneki. His eyes seemed to be looking past Kaneki to some unseen dimension or something, Kaneki didn't really care to figure it out. There were prominent bags under the investigator's eyes and they worried Kaneki. A lot. But all the same Amon was practically sleeping while standing. Kaneki reached up and waved his hands in front of Amon's line of sight.

"Hello? Kou-chan?" Amon's reaction was delayed as he suddenly snapped out of whatever it was that he was in and he looked at Kaneki, actually acknowledging him this time.

"Oh, uh, Kaneki?" His voice had a raspy quality that didn't suit him and his usual rich voice that Kaneki loved. Amon blinked several times and he reached up to rub his eyes for the nth time that morning. 

"Did you stay up late doing paperwork last night?" Kaneki snaked his arms around Amon's torso and leant into the familiar broad chest. 

"No-" Amon contradicted himself with a yawn. "I'm not tired Ken," he was cut off with another yawn as Kaneki already took his cue to drag Amon to their bedroom. The investigator tired to resist but a familiar red kagune convinced him otherwise. 

Kaneki shoved Amon's typical t-shirt and sweatpants at him. "Go change and come back you're getting your rest today."

Amon rolled his eyes. "Kaneki I swear I'm not tired." He punctuated it with another yawn. In response Kaneki just used his kagune again to push him to the bathroom. 

"Get changed sleepyhead. You're going to sleep whether it kills me or not." Amon shook his head but did as told. After he was changed he exited the bathroom to find Kaneki's legs to be under the sheets with an older book laying on his lap. He motioned for Amon to come over and lay next to him. Amon complied yet again and for a brief moment Kaneki savored the fact that Amon had his training as a soldier; he was much more keen to taking orders in his opinion. 

By now Amon knew the drill: lay down, get comfortable, and let Kaneki read aloud until he fell asleep. And that's what he did. Amon's nose was nearly pressed to Kaneki's hip, who was running a hand through Amon's hair. (Kaneki made a mental note to make sure it got washed later it was a mess.) And Amon settled down to listen to Kaneki read. Since it was a book full of short stories Kaneki opened it and found the first story and started reading in a slow and steady voice. About half way through the story Amon's eyes had drooped shut and his breathing had evened out. 

Kaneki replaced the bookmark and attempted to get out of the bed to get ready for his shift at the coffee shop. But a certain someone's arms around his waist prohibited him from doing so. 

"You're so much trouble Amon Koutarou." But he relented and pressed himself to Amon, promptly falling asleep with the big lug that was his lover.


End file.
